


Caged

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blood and Violence, Choking, Creepy Ardyn, Crying, Dark, Drought, Drugs, Escape, Fae & Fairies, Failed escape, Fights, Flirting, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Persephone Cycle, Rough Sex, Sea Monsters, Starvation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: Ardyn, the God of the Underworld, caught gaze with the God of Harvest; Noctis. He found his beauty extraordinary from all other goddesses. As Noctis plucked the flowers from the ground, Ardyn wrapped his arm around his waist, lifting him over his shoulder.He would be his and only.





	1. Chapter One: Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself to do this AU
> 
> This is a Hades/Persephone fic.
> 
> Bahamut = Zeus (One of the very known Gods that humans know. He gave his consent for Ardyn to capture Noctis in order to make him his bride which enraged Regis. When Regis stopped all vegetation from growing, it forced him to return Noctis back to his father.)
> 
> Leviathan = Poseidon ( She wields a trident with her all the time. She is very notable by humans and is the Goddess of the Sea and Protector of Waters. She and Regis are actually close friends.)
> 
> Titan = Hephaestus (He was the workman of the immortals. He is notable for being the God of War.)
> 
> Shiva = Apollo (Known for being a calm, passive Goddess and has the inspiration for arts and music. She is the only one who cares deeply for humans.)
> 
> Ramuh = Hermes (He's got a cunning, clever personality. He is the God of Roadways, Travellers, Merchant and Thieves.)
> 
> Ifrit = Ares (A very ugly God, ashamed by humans and other Gods. He is considered as the God of Fire.)
> 
> Ardyn = Hades (The God of Death, King of the Underworld. He is also known as the God of Wealth, as he controls precious metals of the Earth. As King, he lives alone with only Ravus by his side. He falls in love with Noctis at first glance and kidnaps him in order to make him his "queen".)
> 
> Noctis = Persephone (The son of Regis and is the God of the Harvest. He's known for looks and beauty. He spends his time mostly outside, tending to the vegetation. He is very well known for youth, beauty and life and manages to attract the attention of the King of the Underworld; Ardyn.)
> 
> Regis = Demeter (Father of Noctis and is the God of Agriculture. He watches over the humans and hopes for them to have a famished life. Though, when Ardyn kidnapped his son, he stopped growing vegetation and convinced Leviathan to stop the flow of water, turning everything into a drought, forcing Bahamut to tell Ardyn to give back Regis son.)
> 
> Prompto = (God of Good Luck and Fortune. This guy is fun and goes happy. He's full of it and mortals try finding him whenever he's around for his fortune and luck. He's a close friend of Noctis and was very depressed when he found out his friend was captured by Ardyn.)
> 
> Ignis = Janus (God of Beginnings, Choices and Doorways. He gives out good decisions, especially to Noctis before he starts messing up. He gets extremely irritated whenever Noct ignores him. Whenever humans find him, he opens up two doors for them to go through. Either fortune and beauty or a nasty end.
> 
> Gladiolus = Nemesis (God of Revenge. This guy cannot forgive. He carries a lash and sword with him. He also has a wheel with him which explains humans fate. He is actually more feared than worshipped.)
> 
> Iris = Iris (A Goddess of the Rainbow. She has beautiful coloured rainbow wings. She is a messenger and serves Bahamut. Not really fun for her tastes, but she allows her wings to rest.)
> 
> Aranea = Artemis (Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and Young Maidens. She is extremely deadly with her bow and carries it with her whenever she travels. As for hunting with mortals, whenever they try to flirt with her, they get an arrow to the knee.)
> 
> Cor = Dionysus (The God of Wine. He's the one who invented wine, which humans cherished and drank to party. Never mess with him and wine.)
> 
> Lunafreya = Nike (She is the Goddess of Victory. She has wings of an angel and rides a chariot. She was very popular as for whoever wanted victory and is very well respected by mortals.)
> 
> Ravus = Hypnos (The God of Sleep. He lives deep in the Underworld and is one of Ardyn's somewhat friends. Most likely his only friend. Whoever he finds annoying, he'd put them to sleep however how long he'd like them to. He feels pity for Noctis, as he is a prisoner to the King of the Underworld.)
> 
> Cindy = Aphrodite (She is the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She is extremely pretty. She can change her appearance whenever she would like for whoever finds her beautiful in their own way.)
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com

 

 

Noctis quietly sang to himself while he was picking flowers. He carefully put them into a straw basket with the hoop around his forearm. He took the most beautiful ones to show his father. His father; the God of Agriculture.

 

Many mortals found Noctis beautiful like a maiden. Whoever tries to get near Noctis would have to go through Regis. He had a temper that could only be shown if his son was emotional, verbally or physically hurt.

 

The last mortal who tried to flirt with Noctis starved to death without any available food sources.

 

Noctis would yell at his father for doing that. He wanted to socialize with the mortals-talk to them and get to know them. He had friends, but they were usually busy with their work. Since he and his father had the same power, Regis would take over while Noctis would relax and chill. He was usually bored and couldn't do much. The only thing that could cure his boredom was to visit the mortals realm. 

 

Not many of the Gods and Goddesses really cared for humans. They found them only a sign of entertainment and that can just be seen as fun. The main Gods in power were called The Astrals.

 

There were six of them; Bahamut, Leviathan, Titan, Ramuh, Shiva and Ifrit. Shiva was one of the Astrals who actually liked the humans and cared for them. She would take second glances before giving them a disaster, unlike the others who would immediately give the mortals death.

 

In the mortals realm, Noctis would try his best to act cool and hip, wearing the clothes that they wore, that multi-coloured hair and those whacky piercings and tattoos. He's seen Gladio have them all over his back and arms. He'd like to have them one day.

 

He just wanted a _little_ bit of freedom.

 

"I want to ride my chocobo all day~." Noctis quietly sang to himself.

 

He felt an awful stare against his spine. He felt somebody was watching his every move. He turned around, looking over his shoulder. He looked left and right, searching carefully if anybody was there. He shook his head, thinking it was just his imagination.

 

He continued to collect the pastel coloured flowers, gathering them neatly into his basket. He felt a cold breeze against his arms. Okay, now it felt weird. Noct looked up into the sky, seeing the sky all blue with no clouds in sight. The wind collected, pushing more and more. The flower petals flew away from the gust of wind. The wind picked up, pushing Noct's bangs to cover his face, irritating his eyesight.

 

"What...?" Noctis squinted his eyes and stood up. A storm? No, no. Bahamut would never start a storm, especially in this realm. His eyes wandered his surroundings, searching for anything that could start the storm.

 

The sky mixed in with the sky blue into a light grey. It became darker and darker. It looked like a thunderstorm, but no sounds were heard. Noct held the bottom part of his outfit, gripping them tightly. Noctis wore an [outfit](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NTAwWDMwOQ==/z/qZoAAOSwcu5UPp8R/%24_35.JPG?set_id=2) that was all white with the rims black, along with his short sleeves that ended to his elbows. He wore a white cloth ribbon tied around his waist to secure his outfit. He almost looked like he was wearing a woman's dress.

 

Noct released the hem of his clothes and gripped the handle of his basket tightly. In front of him, he saw a couple figures. Two horses and a chariot. The chariot was empty. The figures were all black and red.

 

Evil looking.

 

He felt something cold wrap around his waist. He saw the world go upside down. Blood rushed down his head, causing him to become light headed. He couldn't even point out on what was happening. The flowers were all dead. They turned dark, grey and turned over like bell flowers. But more dead looking. The trees swished left and right, terrifying Noctis.

 

The branches looked like hands, trying to grab him and take him away.

 

"Wait..." Noctis whispered to himself. Black smoke covered his eyes. He blinked twice to regain his vision. He looked down at the ground, seeing his basket lying there. The flowers he picked from the ground flew away, leaving a mess all around the area. He was getting farther and farther, the basket shrinking down into ant size. Noctis turned his head over his shoulder, seeing a man with red hair. He was being carried over towards the chariot, still slung over the man's shoulder.

 

Noctis let out a yelp, realizing the situation. He smacked, scratched, kicked and screamed. He felt something cover his mouth. Something cold. The man's unoccupied hand covered his mouth, which was cold as Shiva's icy wrath and as cold as Bahamut's care for humans.

 

"Help-mphf!" Noctis' scream for help was muffled. While being slung over the man's shoulder, he heard a loud whip, ordering the horses to gallop. The man had a tight grip on his jaw that started to hurt. His cheeks were grasped with a death-grip, holding them strongly. That caused Noctis to pause. He didn't move for a couple seconds but started squirming around. He was getting tired, his limbs were numb, especially his jaw.

 

"Let go, please..." Noctis spoke through the hand.

 

Tears formed around Noct's eyes. They threatened to fall and were clinging onto his eyelashes. He was getting kidnapped for the love of Six! 

 

"Please..." Noctis somehow managed to mumble out. His lips quivered and whimpered quietly. He wanted to go home. He wanted to return to the flowers he was picking and see his father. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

 

Noctis squirmed again, trying to slip away from the cold arm. All he could do was hear the horses gallop and feel the chariot's wheels bounce up on down on the uneven path. The scenery was moving quickly. He couldn't focus on anything at once. It was just too fast.

 

"Please, let me go..." He begged again. Much for the mysterious man's amusement, he didn't reply. Noctis begged again, again and again. He wanted- he needed to be free. To snuggle up in his warm bed and not think about the consequences in his life.

 

"Let go...please!" Noctis started to cry. He let out quiet whimpers. The man felt sympathy over the younger one and held him bridal style. Noctis didn't want to look into the man's face. Instead, he sobbed softly into the man's shoulder. His tears absorbed into his capturer's clothes but he didn't seem to care. He started picking on the man's clothes like how he would pluck flowers.

 

He couldn't stop crying. He wanted a miracle to happen- he wanted somebody to help him, even if it was a mortal.

 

The horses started to go on full speed, going quicker and quicker. He really had no way of going back. He couldn't just squirm around and now roll on the ground as the chariot is still on the move. He would have to limp away and hope for any cupids or angels to guide him back home. And he would also get grabbed by the man once again if he did escape.

 

And that would never happen.

 

Noctis let out a gasp to himself, remembering what his father told him. _The Underworld, where no man should go through. The King would have the world all to himself but couldn't share it with anyone. He lived all alone, with nothing but a cold heart. He awaits a new bride, that he will collect. That is why you must stay indoors, Noctis, before the day of his surfacing._

 

He remembered them clearly. He, the bride to be collected, was being carried in the arms of Ardyn Izunia.

 

"King of the Underworld," Noctis whispered quietly into the man's ear. It caught the attention of the God. "the King would have the world all to himself but couldn't share it with anyone..." Noctis added in.

 

_"as he lived in loneliness and despair from all the other Gods, forbidden access to become an Astral."_

 

Noctis felt a cold hand slipping inside of his clothes. The hand touched his thigh, causing Noctis to shudder. He couldn't form any words, so whimpers were choked out. His lips quivered in fear, wondering what the God would do. Noct had to look into the man's eyes, staring up into those amber orbs. For some reason; they were pretty. He found them beautiful- more beautiful than the flowers he picked from the grass.

 

The God's hair, a nice, red colour. Mixed with hints of pink. He wondered how it would look like in the gleaming sunlight.

 

He remembered in books he's discovered in libraries in the mortal's world. The pictures of the God of the Underworld depicted as "disgusting", "ugly", "a failure", "ruthless", "wild" and "cruel". It's said he wears a crown of shame and darkness. A crown he claims as his own and can never take off. Noctis believed in it and did his best to avoid any interaction with the God.

 

He was sheltered and knew very little about the world he lived in. He knew lots of the mortal realm, yet none of his own.

 

Noctis' curiosity was beyond all God's human thinking. The only ones he could think of that were selfless and merciful, was only Shiva and his father. Everybody else minded their own business. To get on with their own lives, to work as they were born to do so. Noct felt like he was the _only_ God out there who didn't work. He was the _only_ God out there to explore and have enough time to play around. 

 

He remembered going into the libraries in the mortal's realm, reading about himself. The humans considered him as a "useless God", "lazy", "stupid", "foolish", "childish" and "spoiled". Those titles murdered his insides. He almost regretted loving humans just like his father and Shiva did. It brought him to his knees to cry out in rage and sadness. His tears stained the gardens, causing their insides to shrivel up and die. Flowers lowered down in despair, begging to be brought to life. Petals dropped to the ground, drying to the core and fading into sulphur.

 

He felt like the God of War for a couple seconds.

 

It was announced that Bahamut would remove Noctis, for his inability to work like a God. Yet, Shiva disagreed, along with Regis. Noctis couldn't fool around anymore, or else his life of a God would be denounced. Noctis could only tend the vegetation and supervise the mortal's realm, but not to enter it. Noct would sometimes do so, causing his father to let out a never-ending rant of his foolishness.

 

Noctis considered Prompto as lucky. Of course, the blond was the God of Luck. Prompto was allowed to enter the mortal's realm, explore and meet new people. To try out their trendy clothing and hairstyles, along with their jewellery. Prompto would secretly give Noct a couple things from the other realm as a gift. The blond once gave Noctis earrings and Noctis still wore them ever since. Since his hair was long, it covered his ears. Prompto would also come back wearing the clothes the humans would wear. Ignis identified Prompto as a _bad influence_ for Noctis.

 

Noctis could never be like him.

 

His fate was shit.

 

\----

_"Woah, where'd you get these!?" Noctis exclaimed eagerly._

 

 _"Hm? Oh, just bought them in a shop with a_ ton _of these things!" Prompto replied. "There's even grander ones!" He added in._

 

_Noctis tried to apply the earring to his left ear but failed miserably._

 

_"Here, lemme help you out." Prompto scooted closer across the grass, putting his hands to Noct's ear. "You need to kind of...poke it through your ear."_

 

_"Poke it t- **ow**!" Noctis yelled out in pain. He felt a sharp poke through his earlobe, causing him to shudder. _

 

_"Sorry, sorry!" Prompto apologised. "That's how it works. You're supposed to, I don't know, poke it through, I think? And then you can slip the pin in."  Easily, the pin of the earring slipped right through. Prompto probably made a bigger hole than he expected. Prompto adjusted the jewellery and snapped it on._

 

_Noctis looked at the stream of water they were next to. He had to be honest; it was pretty. It looked great on him. The design was beautiful- it had two feathers on it, a nice little gem in the middle._

 

_Just amazing on how humans can think of creative, beautiful things._

 

_"I think it suits you a lot!" Prompto complimented. He stood up from the grass he was sitting on and dusted off anything on his bottom. "I've gotta go to work now. Bahamut's gonna murder me if I don't. I'll bring a phone if I can!" Prompto waved and turned around and left._

 

_"Bye..." Noctis said in a shallow breath. He felt alone._

_That little light that brought him to life, Prompto, who walked away._

 

_Darkness consumed his skin and that cold breeze haunted his spine. He shivered head to toe, feeling it surrounding him. It was just nothing, he promises himself. Noct felt alone for a bit. His father was usually busy and his friends had no time to talk or play around with him. It was a lonely life._

_Yet, there was a God who defined "loneliness". It's been said he has been dwelling in darkness for so long, he doesn't even know when it will end._

 

_Yet, Noctis didn't want to become part of that loneliness. He would not want to become a God of Loneliness._

 

Noct blinked twice. He felt something soft under him. And something thin and warm on top of his body. His eyes felt dry and they were blurring his vision. He sat up, feeling a rush of dizziness. The God let out a soft groan from the headache. He looked at his surroundings. The room was pitch black- completely dark. Noctis, as his vision never got better, saw figures. He was probably hallucinating.

 

He looked under him, which was a king sized bed, enough to fit eight people inside. Noctis, around 5'9, quite over average male height, probably was half the size of the bed. 

 

A thought popped in Noct's mind. He remembered being grabbed to a chariot, weeping gratefully, begging to be let go.

 

"Where...even am I?" Noctis questioned.

 

He supposed this could have been the King's bedroom. That caused him to look around anxiously, searching for the God. The place was damp and dead. There was a window, but blocked off by bars. His capture was planned very well. Especially for his escape routes.

 

He couldn't break the bars that easily. Noctis stood up, but felt a tug at his ankle. A chain.

 

No fucking way.

 

He was not going to be a caged pet to the King, not a bride to be wedded and a queen to rule. 

 

Noctis got terrified. His heart pounded. He tugged his ankle with more effort. Once he walked forwards to the barred up window, the chain around his ankle pulled him back to the bed. He was tugged harshly, causing him to fall on his bottom. The chain pulled him again and again. The source appeared to be under the bed, inside the darkness. Noct quickly stood up, trying to gain so leverage. He pulled away, struggling for the chain to release him.

 

Outside the window, there were dead flowers. No vegetation in shit. They were all dried up. They had no source of water, nor sunlight. Of course, they were underground. Weeds and overgrow covered parts of the window. It looked like they haven't been tended in quite awhile. The King wouldn't really care of vegetation in the first place. It wasn't his job in the first place.

 

Noct's hands finally grasped the bars of the window, the chain continuously pulling him back. His head turned around his shoulder at the chain. It suddenly stopped. He turned his face around at the window, to see horrifying faces, bleeding, their skin peeling, revealing their flesh. They looked like the souls who were trapped in the Underworld to die and suffer. 

 

The figures let out screeches that belonged to a Banshee. They were shrieking and keening in his ears, making music out of them. 

 

This was hell.

 

Noctis screamed, covering his eyes. It scarred him for life, horrifying him. The chain went back to pulling the young God onto the mattress. He was stuck between horrifying images and the force of being pulled away. He had a choice on clinging onto the window or accept being pulled on the bed.

 

"I want to go home!" Noctis sniffled, tears streaming down his face pathetically. He was no fit for a God of Vegetation. He shamed the Earthly grounds, he shamed the mortals who looked up to him.

 

_"Aren't you already?"_

 

Bahamut should have removed him.

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit was shoved up my ass and I had to post it before it got deleted.


	2. Chapter Two: Chains Won't Bring me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why can't you let me go home? Why me- why couldn't you find a different woman!?" Noctis exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. The chain around his ankle grappled him, making him stay put. Ardyn stood up, pushing his chair back. He walked over to the young God. 
> 
> The King brushed the raven's bangs, removing them from Noct's ear. His thumb and index finger, finding the earring. His fingers touched the delicate feather, absorbing the soft feeling.
> 
> "There is a reason why I chose you, Noct..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like writing this persephone/hades thing, idk why.
> 
> Also, there's starvation, EXTREME THIRST and minor violence committed by Regis x-x

  

 

Noctis just wanted to cry. To hope it was all a dream, to hope that it was all a prank Prompto made up and hoped his friend would jump out of a closet and yell out "Gotcha!" and laugh. Noct would laugh and cry at the same time, beating and punching Prompto until he finally yelled for mercy.

 

He pulled his knees to his chest. Despite nobody watching him, he wanted to cry in secret. It was just a habit he formed.

 

The faces on the window faded into thin air, becoming sulphur.

 

Noctis head perked up, his heart pounded like a battering ram. He heard the door click open. Noct's breath hitched tightly when a man entered the room. The man's eyes were a bright amber colour, terrifying the living hell out of Noctis. 

 

Ardyn Izunia, King of the Underworld.

 

Noct had so many questions floating inside of his mind, he couldn't say them under a minute. He still had the chain around his ankle, acting like he was some sort of dog. The King walked over but gave a strange glance. He stared at Noctis' face for quite awhile. The raven suggested mentally that the King was just observing his facial features. The redhead's hand raised over to the raven, who quickly jolted at the movement.

 

Ardyn frowned. He pulled away slowly.

 

He spun around without saying anything. He looked at the barred up window, where the horrifying figures who were once there. His frown deepened. "I destroyed them for you." He finally spoke but in a wryly.

 

Noct's mouth became dry. His throat hitched, letting out a quiet squeak.

 

"And you treat me like this?" Ardyn hisses.

 

"...What? Noctis whispered, barely above a whisper.

 

"I defended you from the souls yearning to get into your room- and you decide to not say a _thank you?_ " 

 

"I...I didn't know you saved me-"

 

Ardyn clicked his tongue in irritation, pressuring Noctis. 

 

Noct let out a small grunt. "T...Thank you." Noctis quietly said. He had to accept the fate. Ardyn huffed in defeat. He leaned close to Noct, pressing his face against his own. Their lips connected, sharing a kiss.

 

Noct's eyes blew wide open, squirming, trying to get away from the King. Their tongues both tangled, sharing a wet kiss. Noctis couldn't breathe. He tried to breathe fruitlessly through his mouth. He was extremely distracted by the sudden kiss and the shock. He let out small whimpers but was distracted by the squelching saliva. His breath was shortening, bit by bit, molecule by molecule. His lungs burned, his body shook, desperate for air.

 

Ardyn did take notice but didn't back away. This was Noct's punishment.

 

Noct's vision became hazy, his eyes blinked twice, doing his best to snap back into reality, ignoring the horrible pain and focus on the surprising kiss. Weird to say- Noct actually liked it. It felt weird- he shouldn't have been liking it. Not at all- Noctis didn't give his consent in the first place.

 

"Stop..." Noctis managed to mutter out with a tongue being shoved down his throat. He coughed, his gag reflexes failing on him. " _Pwease_..." He begs. Saliva drips down the edge of his lips and down his chin, while tears slide down heavily.

 

Ardyn refused.

 

Noctis begged and begged, pleaded with all his might. His hands raised up to Ardyn's neck, curling his fingers around it. He fruitlessly pushed, but he wouldn't budge. Ardyn was stronger- and Noct knew it. He was currently chained by his ankle, his body was weak and fragile and his mind was dizzy. Noctis couldn't breathe- he really couldn't. It hurt so badly, he was shaking so badly, it was just _too_ much.

 

"Stop it, please! I can't...breathe...!" Noctis yelled out while Ardyn's tongue explored the walls of his mouth. Tears streamed down the raven's face, crying non-stop. He sniffled and hiccuped, swallowing his own and Ardyn's saliva.

 

The redhead pulled away with a frown. He pushed Noct back onto the mattress, letting his back to create a loud "thud" noise.

 

"Try better next time." Ardyn scowls as he heads out the door. He shuts it, locking it.

 

Noctis was panting, in fear and shock. Was this how he's going to be treated? Like complete crap? Abused, until he drops to his knees and begs for death? His eyes darted the door. He had no escape- nowhere to go. The window was barred, the door was locked. He felt trapped. He was suffocating.

 

Was there any air? 

 

Noct started hyperventilating. 

 

He would never see his father ever again. Not Prompto, not Gladio, not Ignis. No one. He would stay with Ardyn for all his life. Noctis brought both of his knees up to his chest. His ankle was caught because of the chain. It infuriated Noct. That stupid, _fucking_ chain. He tugged fruitlessly. He already knew the chain wouldn't unlock or break apart. He just hoped for a miracle to happen.

 

He gave a small prayer to his father, hoping he would come to his rescue.

 

\----

  
Regis crashed.

 

Emotionally.

 

He fell to his hands his knees, in the most vulnerable state. In front of him was a field of dead flowers, dark and grey. Their insides shrivelled up and dried into sulphur. There laid in the middle was a basket, tipped over with only a couple flowers remaining. Leaves fell to the dirt, dying in the process. The trees looked naked, without any greenery to cover it up.

 

The trees were dead, never able to produce any fruit.

 

The sky was dark like a storm, yet produced no thunder.

 

The first thing that came to mind was if Bahamut removed Noctis or bolted him into dust. Must Regis question Bahamut? And that's what he did.

 

"Demeter. Are you not to grow the vegetation on Earth?"

 

"Where is my son?" Regis asked bluntly. He managed to keep his inner rage inside.

 

"Persephone was captured by the King," Bahamut answered straight away. He had an expressionless face that didn't seem to care at all. 

 

"And you allowed it?" Regis questioned furiously.

 

"I have given him my consent. He threatened to drench the world in pure darkness."

 

"Without my knowledge!?"

 

"I don't have any care for your son, Demeter. He's useless. He doesn't do anything, as you know. Giving him away is better than wasting power to bolt him." Bahamut summoned up a lightning bolt in his hand. Blinding, bright light and powerful.

 

"I want my son _back_." 

 

"That, I won't allow," Bahamut stated.

 

  
That's why he went to Leviathan.

 

"Regis, you have awoken me from my slumber. What is your need to disturb me?" She tiredly said, wielding a trident in her hand. Her beauty was impeccable. But not as much as Aphrodite's.

 

"My son has been taken."

 

"So I have been told."

 

"I am in your debt." Regis hung his head down low.

 

"I'm listening," Leviathan said, amused. "I suppose you want me to take the Earth's water away, huh?"

 

Regis nodded his head. "And I will take away the vegetation."

 

Leviathan held out her hand as she laid on her side, lazily on a couch. "I will aid you."

 

Regis accepted it.

 

\----

 

The Earth's ground became dry. The sun shined brightly, giving humans sun burns and harsh rashes. Leaves almost burned into a fire, the trees died easily, flowers passed shrivelled up and died and the soil became hard, cracking up.

 

People wondered why it happened. They questioned priests, did rain dances and prayed to the Astrals, questioning and begging for their help. The Earth's ocean dried up, leaving no bits of water. Vegetation was difficult to get, along with water to fulfil their thirst. Regis heard that Prompto arrived back from the mortal's realm. 

 

When Prompto was on Earth to get Noct a necklace, he felt it become extremely hot. He watched as vegetation died quickly and water drained from rivers and streams. He worried the Earth was dying. Or it was the work of some God. 

 

Regis knew Prompto was one of Noct's closest friends- and it would pain him, to tell the truth.

 

"Er, uh...Regis, uh...what happened to the Earth? It's kind of...dried up..."

 

"I know, Prompto. Leviathan and I did so."

 

"Wait, what? But why? And where's Noct?"

 

"He's been taken by the King of the Underworld, Prompto. I had to do what could bring him back."

 

Prompto blinked twice, his eyes widening. "...Wait- seriously? I...I can't believe he's..." He was flabbergasted. His best friend- the closest person he's ever had in his life. Captured by Ardyn. Stolen- to make wed him and make him his so called "queen".

 

"Bahamut refused to return him. And I had to take drastic measures."

 

"I'll...I'll get Gladio and Ignis."

 

 ----

 

 Noctis was starving. He wanted to eat but he couldn't. He was stuck in Ardyn's bedroom and who knows what he'd do to him. He knew he wasn't allowed to eat in the Underworld. His father told him anyway. If he did, he would be kept forever as a prisoner. Noct could see his own rib cage just by glancing down. His skin was pale as snow. 

 

He heard the door unlock. 

 

Noct braced himself, shutting his eyes tightly. He opened one just a tad bit, noticing it wasn't Ardyn at all.

 

"Ravus...?" Noctis perked up.

 

"Persephone." 

 

"Not the formalities..." The raven groaned. "stick with Noctis." 

 

"Hm." Ravus " _hmphed_ ". "Ardyn wants you to attend dinner with him."

 

"You know I can't do that." Noctis glared up from the bed he sat upon. He gave an intense stare while Ravus did the same. He gave a frown of defeat, sighing.

 

"I know."

 

 ----

 

"You aren't eating anything?" Ardyn cocked his head to the side, acting as if he was confused. Obviously, he knew what was going to happen if Noctis ate the very foods from the Underworld.

 

 "...Don't wanna eat." Noctis lied. He was starving like a hungry lion. 

 

"Oh- but I insist- you must eat. Of course, you're my honoured guest!" 

 

"Honoured? You kidnapped me..." Noct's right ankle was chained tightly to one of the legs of his chair. Everytime that he tried swinging his legs out of boredom, he would accidentally tug his chair forward.

 

"Are you still cranky over that?" Ardyn frowned. 

 

 "It happened only a couple hours ago..."

 

"Hmm. My memory is quite off." He laughed at his own joke.

 

Noctis scowled. He refused to eat anything that was on the table. Yet, it was so tempting. Even that delicious, fresh red apple to the side of him looked so tempting to eat. He was slowly giving in. Ardyn purposely made them look delectable and beautiful. They shined like the sun- the apples glistened like gold. 

 

"Why did you take me?"

 

"Hmmm?" Ardyn hummed.

 

"Why can't you let me go home? Why me- why couldn't you find a different woman!?" Noctis exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. The chain around his ankle grappled him, making him stay put. Ardyn stood up, pushing his chair back. He walked over to the young God.

 

The King brushed the raven's bangs, removing them from Noct's ear. His thumb and index finger, finding the earring. His fingers touched the delicate feather, absorbing the soft feeling.

 

"There is a reason why I chose you, Noct..."

 

Noctis raised his hand up, hovering over Ardyn. He gripped it in an iron grasp, his nails puncturing deep into Ardyn's skin. He let out a howl out of pain, pulling away. He hissed, clutching his hand with the other.

 

He chuckled. "As expected."

 

He took a pomegranate from a nearby fruit basket. "Eat."

 

Noct glared at the fruit and back up at Ardyn. "No thanks..." He lifted his left hand, pushing the pomegranate away from his face. 

 

"Please, do I have to force you?" Ardyn chuckled.

 

Noctis shivered at his chuckle. "I don't want to eat. And stop playing stupid. I know what's gonna happen if I eat from it..."

 

"Oh, you're smart. Maybe too much." Ardyn sighed, breaking open the fruit in his hand. It broke easily, the juices escaping and dripping on the ground with no care. Some fell on Noct's bare foot. Gods- he wanted to lick it so badly. His mouth was dry as a desert. His tongue dried up and couldn't produce any saliva. If he could grow his own vegetation...

 

"I don't see you eating." Noct growled.

 

"Oh, my dear, it is because I don't need to," Ardyn replied.

 

The redhead took a seed from the pomegranate, handing it over into Noctis' palm. "But you do."

 

Noctis wanted to get a grip of himself- but Ardyn was right. He needed to eat so fucking badly. It was killing him on the inside and out. His head was becoming lightheaded. He felt sluggish and lazy. At least a cup of water could work.

 

"Here, eat. up. I can see your skeleton." Ardyn chuckled.

 

Noctis bit the right inside of his cheek, covering himself using his arms.

 

"You're starving. I wouldn't want you dead. What would your father do if I left you to starve? He would ruin the mortal's realm in any way possible." Ardyn chuckled at his own joke.

 

Noct took the seed in his hand. He stared at it with hungry, predator eyes. It was just one little seed...just one seed- and he would be satisfied. His mind was going in a haze, he needed something to eat. Either die or live. He'll suffer both ways.

 

He brought it up to his mouth, eating it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahamut's a complete asshole, WHOOPS. 
> 
> Also in this story, Gods/Goddesses need to eat. But some don't (such as Ardyn and Ravus). They've both lived in the Underworld for a long time, so there's not a lot of food there and vegetation. For some Gods/Goddesses, it's different. Some eat, some don't. It really depends where they live <.<

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for the Gods thingy, some of you are gonna say "OH, BUT RAMUH WOULD'VE BEEN PERFECT AS ZEUS-" yeah, okay I'll fucking explain. 
> 
> Bahamut's like the leader of the thing and so is Zeus. I know Ramuh does lightning shit and so does Zeus. Bahamut seemed closely like Zeus, but then I realized Ramuh kinda had his power. But I chose Bahamut to be Zeus.
> 
> Also, Some of the Gods/Goddesses genders are changed because of the FFXV characters genders.
> 
> Some of the things in this story will be different from the actual story from the Gods/Goddesses. Mostly because I wanted it to fit the personality traits of the FFXV characters in this story. 
> 
> I also decided to make this con/non-rape. because it's already dark and the majority of my stories are rapey and shit. I want Noctis' consent on sex along with Ardyn. The only signs of non-con in the story is basically flirting and unwanted touching. THAT'S ALL.
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com


End file.
